Standing Victorious
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: ZoSan/Sanji-centric from Zoro's POV Summary: Something has been bothering him... I noticed that, but what can I possibly do? It's not my business and I'm being an idiot thinking about it...right?
1. Chapter One: Paying Attention

**Summary:** Something has been bothering him... I noticed that, but what can I possibly do? It's not my business and I'm being an idiot thinking about it..right?

**Pairings:** (eventual?) ZoSan

**Rating:** PG-13...probably (Edit: rating necessarily raised because of chapter four.)

**General Warnings:** weirdness/abstractness (this here is for a reason), language, angst, gore references, contains psychological elements in the future and things you may not like

**Author's Notes:** this is a birthday giftie to a very, veery special person - _**OccultDawn**_. I hope you like some aspects of it at least dearest~ *smiles*

This will be a short story, which I will try updating as fast as I can because of my tight schedule (and while I found inspiration). I currently have two routes as to where I want to take it (psychological or 'normal'...lmao, I feel like I'm doing a Nitro+Chiral BL game *face palm* XD), so the amount of chapters is unclear (but it shouldn't be more than five). And depending on where I take the story - the title will change.

Oh, and...if you are not up to date with the current manga arc (mainly chapter 744), please refrain from reading for your own good. I don't know how much I will spoil you on ANYTHING.

1st chapter is entirely Zoro's POV (I am planning one chapter with Sanji's POV, not sure yet).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own One Piece.

_**Chapter One: Paying Attention  
><strong>_

It's not like I intentionally started paying attention to the idiot cook's actions. It's not like I have been interested in anything on his mind or thoughts. I have never been a stalker...and I would be damned if I ever became one, especially because of the shitty asshole. No, all that took place was pure coincidence and...if only I have understood the signs, maybe...just maybe, I could have prevented a huge problem ahead.

It was a rare, quiet night and Sunny has been sailing the peaceful (for now) waters of New World, the second half of Grand Line...a name I would have questioned if it weren't for the fateful meeting on Jaya...

The only thing that was off about our whereabouts was...we were sailing off-course, as stated by our Navigator.

There was a reason as to why we were, a reason not exactly important to me at the moment.

One of the beds creaked, which could only mean one of the two things: 1) someone had to use the bathroom, 2) it was the cook. While the first reason could happen easily, it hardly ever did, especially in recent nights...so I went with reason two in an instant.

I was a light sleeper when I wanted to be or was on alert...and since a few days ago, this became a routine. I am not sure why I was at all bothered by it, but...it was what it was. While the idiot cook was known to not sleep much, not sleeping at all didn't happen in the past.

So there had to be something going on, right..?

I wasn't sure...and it wasn't exactly my business. If anything was bothering him, he could talk to anyone about it. We were nakama, a family... And no one was quick to judge, no matter what, so...

What could this possibly be..?

Opening my one good eye, I realized in seconds I was right and it was indeed the sleepless bastard going outside...for a smoke no doubt.

I did say it became a routine, right? And while I wasn't a stalker, I still followed him out twice already. And both times, the sight I was presented with was...not exactly the kind I would ever want to see.

There he stood, smoking in his normal way, the breeze blowing gently into his face, his look distant. The only difference...easily noticeable from his normal smoking patterns was...his hands were shaking.

That's how I knew something was really bothering him. I contemplated a few times whether I should approach him or not, but... I always held myself back. I had no idea what to say to the idiot at all. 'Something bothering you/something wrong/lovely night isn't it/why are you here at this hour/oi! the hell are you doing here'? But it all sounded cheap in my head...and I can't exactly imagine myself asking any of it. He probably doesn't want to be asked anything too...right? Not by me anyway. Maybe if it was Nami or Robin...

Not only that, I was half-sure this would end up in another argument. How? Because everything between us ended in an argument, without a fail. I have no idea how in this situation I could end up pissing him off, don't ask me, but it would happen. And that's another thing I'm sure he didn't need.

Oi, look at me...over-thinking things. That was new.

So, I just stood silently in the doorway, leaning against the sill with arms crossed and watched him in silent support.

But why didn't I just turn away and go..? I had no idea.

Maybe today I should have done just that...

On the third day, today, it has been a bit more windy, so his hair was all over the place and even though it got in his face, he didn't even bother to brush it away. Was he that deep in thought?

He was already finishing the second cigarette...and I was about to leave at that point, but...

"You don't have to keep standing there, you know?"

He addressed me. Great...

Shoving hands into my pants pockets, I crouched my shoulders a bit downwards. I could say I felt slightly like an idiot, a school boy if you may, but...I didn't exactly care.

Stepping towards the other wordlessly, I watched him throw the bud overboard and turn towards me, a distant look in his eyes...he was looking right at me, but also through me...if that made sense...it didn't to me.

The cook smiled, "Haki, right..?"

Right...that made sense...and I nodded, but again said nothing, just stared at him, as if by some miracle he would start talking on his own and tell me what was up with him.

But instead...

"I recently developed a need for a smoke in the middle of the night, marimo. You really needn't worry about it," a smile.

Bullshit.

While, yeah, perhaps I was looking into it too much...probably showing one of my rare sides to the other, but... The look in his eyes couldn't lie.

"Want to talk about it?" I found myself saying in the most normal of tones, his expression unchanged...except that the small, unnecessary smile disappeared.

He averted his gaze, "Not really," a pause, then a small laugh and a grin, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

I would have argued with that, but...he knew me well enough after such a long time and if he thought I wouldn't believe him - then it was probably true.

And again, it was really not my business or place to beat it out of him, right?

And the situation was left at that.

The only thing that bothered me after all that, still, was...that, uncharacteristic grin he flashed.

There were days when our entire crew gathered for a big party around a bonfire. I don't know how they managed to make a fire so big and make sure neither grass or Sunny would get caught on fire. But that was Franky and Usopp for you...they always knew what to do.

We usually just sat around talking, telling each other stories we heard in the past, scary tales from the land we were from, or simply about our pasts and dreams.

It was much easier to tell now than it would have been years ago...and it was noticeable in everyone, the cook included.

We took turns talking, and one person's story took such a long time that by the time they finished, almost everyone was either past asleep by the warm bonfire, or passed out from drinking so much...well, everyone except Robin, apparently. She was a very good listener.

It was a while ago, but... I remember it vaguely. It was the cook's turn to talk about his past, the land he was from, dreams, anything and everything. No one ever forced anyone to talk more than they should, or talk at all, but...we always felt so relaxed around each other, it never bothered us, ever, to talk about anything.

And the cook was obviously no exception.

With that idiotic grin, he spoke of All Blue, how he found out about it in the first place. With a bright smile, he talked about the first time he became a chef, all of the ship cooks he met along the way...Zeff included of course. In fact, he spoke of the old man with utmost admiration. And he did tell us why...the cruel reality that befell his young self...

When Chopper asked him to tell more about North Blue, since he did mention that was where he came from, Sanji would chuckle and say he didn't remember anything about his homeland since he was still very young when he left.

By the time he was finishing his story, I was pretty sure everyone was either already fast asleep or about to, even Robin, because as I dozed off, I remembered him saying one unforgettable thing, followed by a laugh, so I am not sure if anyone would take this seriously either way, but none the less, he said it:

_'-It's a secret, but I was really a prince.'_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter Two: Noticing

**Author's Notes:** well...by chapters two, a few things became clear... I am taking the darker route of the story that I had in mind, which means psychological...but I am not going to change the title despite that. You will probably understand in the future why, but I don't guarantee that I will 100% NOT change it. I did change the title of the first chapter though.

About this chapter...don't expect too much, since I am still only building up to what will happen next. Hmm...and honestly speaking? Maybe this will turn out longer than five chapters... lol

Oh yeah, it's light-hearted...for now.

My rant is over.

_**Chapter Two: Noticing**_

"Heeey, Zoro! Care to try my newest invention?!" came a cheerful voice, practically knocking me out of my dozed off state.

"Eh? Onigiri?" I blinked slowly, turning my head around sleepily, slowly waking up. I dreamed about being offered an onigiri from a complete stranger...whose face I didn't remember anymore, but...it was suspicious none the less.

Raising my head, I was presented with a long nose. Usopp stood with hands at his sides, "No! Not onigiri...goodness, do you even have anything else on your mind?" he sighed and shook his head for a more dramatic effect, then pointed his finger up, "I have a new invention I think you would be particularly interested in!"

I was slightly confused still. Wait, an invention to do...what exactly? Prepare onigiri? Not something I would be interested in...

But Usopp didn't wait for me to open my mouth and simply forced me to follow him to his and Franky's workplace, presenting me with a...weirdest contraption I ever saw in my life.

A frown spread on my face. How are you supposed to make onigiri using...that?

"I present you with my latest invention, created by none other than my amaaaazing self - _'Sword Peeler'_!"

And I was shocked. Sword Peel- Waait, no onigiri?!

"Oi, so what do onigiri have to do with this?"

"Are you still asleep or something?!" Usopp seemed kind of pissed, and that expression remained as he continued, "I told you it has nothing to do with onigiri!"

Oh. Now I got it...still, I couldn't help but scratch the back of my head in confusion. He said something about sword...peeling?

How weird...

But before I could open my mouth, he continued ranting on as if the only thing that existed in this world at that time and place was that one single contraption of his...most of the rant of which I simply ignored, as I was still staring at the weirdly shaped rock with pedals, except for the last part, "-in short, you can use this to sharpen your swords!"

And it caught my attention, "Oh?"

Usopp clapped his hands, excited to see my interest perk up, "Yeees! Allow me to demonstrate," he pulled out a pocket knife from his pants, got on the seat, started pedaling, the round rocks turning and...was he really sharpening the knife? I took a few steps closer to see what he was doing, all the while ignoring everything he was ranting about.

When he was done, I was amazed by the result and sharpness of the blade.

"-so you see, it's really useful. Give it a try!" he grinned brightly.

I blinked, thinking about it for a bit, then I smiled, "Maybe later..." my swords didn't exactly need sharpening, a given fact.

Usopp nodded happily and just then, Franky entered and he proceeded to brag about his new invention to the other, so I quietly left while he was occupied, letting out a sigh when I got on the deck, looking up at the cloudy sky. Hn...looks like it was going to rain soon.

Oh, there were Chopper and Nami, tending to the orange trees.

"Oi! Lunch is ready! Get your asses into the kitchen you damn uncivilized idiots!"

Lunch...great! Maybe there might be onigiri today...

And I absentmindedly took steps towards the kitchen...um...no wait, it was this way, yeah. I almost went back into the workplace. How silly of me.

When I was in the kitchen, my eye went wide because of a few things: 1) no, there were no onigiri, but that was okay... 2) the idiot cook was wearing a...hat.

But not just any hat. The ball from the Davy Back Fight.

Alright...the fact the idiot still owned the hat was one thing...the fact he was suddenly wearing it though was an entirely different matter.

I snorted. This amused me just way too much and I couldn't pass this up...and I wouldn't, "Oi, shitty cook. What's with the getup? Homesick for your dumbass kingdom?"

It was a joke, a taunt like any other, a usual thing between us, but...why... Why did I feel my stomach twitch as soon as those words left my mouth?

Guilt..?

And I had a reason to feel that...because the cook's shoulders tensed. His back was facing me, so I couldn't see his face, but his reaction spoke differently to me.

As he turned around, it's like the tension was gone in a matter of seconds and he bitched back at me in his usual way, "Shut up and go eat bacteria you damn algae!"

I blinked confused...and took my usual seat at the table.

The meals were always loud and eventful, with Luffy being the center of it all, along with his brother, Sabo, of course. Oh yeah, Sabo was the honored guest on the ship, the reason we were sailing off-course currently. I don't know the exact reason, for I slept through the time it was being explained, but it didn't matter to me in the first place. Where the Captain goes - we follow.

That aside... Despite my usual enjoyment, this time... I couldn't stop thinking about the curly's reaction. He acted completely normal...and no one pointed out the silly hat on his head, as if it wasn't there in the first place.

Hn...

Maybe I really was overthinking, so somewhere half into the meal, I brushed it off and completely forgot about the entire thing.

But maybe... I shouldn't have.

And maybe I should have noticed the cook's glances at Sabo throughout the entire meal.

Whether he reacted the same or not to the former noble during breakfast, I had no idea, since I usually skipped it because I was napping. I could have asked someone about this, but at that time I didn't feel like it was a big deal...neither was I sure anyone else noticed beside me.

Again, I don't know what it was, but I was suddenly noticing the cook's actions far more than before.

When we were done, everyone slowly left the table to return to their paused activities. I was the last to leave the table this time, surprisingly, because it was usually Luffy to leave last because of all of the seconds and thirds he had to finish, but he was probably too occupied with his brother right now...and I was spacing out for the most time during meal, so...

"Move your slow marimo ass already," the cook blurted out as he practically shooed me with his hand...then he stopped, securing the hat on his head, lit his cigarette and proceeded to clean the table.

I shrugged and moved towards the door without a word, only to stop in tracks as the nuisance said, "...why are you the only one who ever called me a prince..?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Oi, where was this going all of a sudden?

"I'm not sure..." I eyed him as I turned around, the cook stopped gathering plates too and stared back at me expectantly, "Maybe because it looked fitting at that time to taunt you with?"

A long pause followed... It felt really awkward to me, but I still stood in place without doing or saying anything...though as time passed by, it was getting a bit...annoying? Patience wasn't my exact forte.

Finally, he looked back to the plates and continued gathering them with a normal, almost disappointed even(?), expression on his face, puffing his cigarette, "I see..."

I was again confused...and I frowned deeply. Maybe I would regret asking this, but I did so anyway, "Why?"

Curly eyebrows raised his head in surprise, as if I suddenly grew two heads (although it's not impossible with Ashura?), "Why...because I'm a prince, of course?!" he said it in such a tone that it felt like it was outrageous I was even asking something like that in the first place.

Okay, seriously...after three times that I heard this, I had enough, so I said without thinking, "Oi, want to tell me your entire, royalty, past?"

And even though I said it without thinking, it felt appropriate at that second, because the cook grinned brightly and nodded, "Gladly!"

...and for some reason, I couldn't help a feeling that... Something was very wrong...and I was going to regret it after all.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter Three: Shattered

**Author's Notes:** Erm... I had to change a few things in chapter one and two, regarding their location at sea. *bows* I apologize. For those of you who are lazy to go back and read, they are within New World, just off-course. There is truly nothing else that I changed, but since I'm a perfectionist when it comes to the logical flow of the story, I had to change this... That is all really.

This chapter is very short, but I had to end it where I did.

_**Chapter Three: Shattered**_

_'I have blond hair, so I must be a noble.'_

That was the first thing he said as he told me all about his past, his childhood experiences.

_'Do you know why I am such a gentleman? Why I can't hit women?'_

Sighing, I got off the ship and made silent steps towards our destination with my nakama and Sabo in tow, looking around, always on alarm and prepared for any surprise attack, hand nearly resting on Kitetsu's hilt. This was an unknown island to all of us and even though Sabo insisted it was a save place, you never know. He did point out that this island belonged to one of the Yonkou, although he didn't say who.

The reason no one spoke a word was because...this was a heartbreaking and important moment to our Captain...not to mention to most of the members who have know this man...

This was the first time I saw a tombstone as grand as this...so this was a memorial to Whitebeard, huh... I have heard many things about said man, but I wonder just how many of them are true.

And then, there it was, the smaller stone with three sake cups by its side...and I couldn't see Luffy's face because I was standing behind him, which I was glad I didn't have to see...it didn't take a genius to figure out what it held.

_'When I was five, I witnessed things being done to people you would never imagine...'_

At a time like this, I could hardly focus on the situation beforehand...the freaking idiot's words echoed in my head as if there was nothing else in existence.

Luffy took closer steps to the grave and crouched before it, Sabo by his side. The rest of the crew stood further behind and nothing was said as we closed our eyes and pulled our hands together in a silent prayer. No, I did not believe in prayers, but even then... I was paying my respect to a great man...and that was all it was.

Deceased should not be taken lightly.

After that, I didn't stay longer... I didn't wish to see anyone's tears, especially not Chopper's, so I left silently. If any problems arose - the ship wasn't too far. And I still had some unfinished business to take care of because this time, unusually...

The idiot cook was left on guard duty on the ship. He knew Ace too, so I wasn't exactly sure why he didn't go, but I wasn't about to ask.

_'...I saw skin being peeled off of human flesh with a knife, as if they were peeling an apple or a potato...and I heard shrieks to accompany that.'_

Returning to the ship, I was remembering something that happened after dinner that same evening.

I was going to start my warm-up session in the training room before heavy training, only to be interrupted by Nami, who suspiciously looked back to see if anyone saw her, before entering the room. I stared at her with a raised eyebrow and had to struggle to listen to what she was saying, because she was whispering.

"Zoro...there is something you need to know about Sanji-kun."

Oh...is that what it was all about? Why whisper about it if they all already knew?

"He's a former noble, not a prince, I know the difference," I blurted out and didn't stand around longer, leaning down to start on my pushups.

The entire time the cook was saying he was a prince, I realized after he called himself a noble that the reason he called himself 'prince' was because he was an idiot...or maybe that's what he was called as a kid by all of the maids and servants so it got stuck with him... Hn, whatever the case, I wasn't exactly interested in the reason why he would call himself that, neither did I have a problem knowing about his former noble status or whatever.

He could be the most perverted kappa in four (or five as he claims) seas, it wouldn't matter to me.

To judge a person by their past would be stupid. Especially if it was just their childhood.

"Oh, so you heard..?" Nami was surprised apparently, standing there seconds longer, before she crouched before me to make sure I really heard what she was saying as I continued my push-ups, "But...that's not an issue here exactly," another pause that made me stop doing my push-ups and raise my head to look at her...and surely, she looked troubled and almost on the verge of tears, "Sanji-kun, he-"

What she told me next made me wish I haven't heard any of it. It made me doubt the entire story the cook put together about his childhood in split seconds.

Even though I didn't wish to, because it looked authentic. Because the suffering on his face was real...and because I trusted the damn bastard no questions asked.

But now it all made sense... Why no one commented the stupid ball hat, not even Luffy made fun of him.

I should have realized there was something odd going on. All of those restless nights too... He couldn't have just suddenly remembered his past and become restless, right..?

We all had our haunting pasts...but they were behind us at this point. I should have suspected there was something else going on instead.

I was blind, completely...but why? Why was I the only one?

Damn, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast all this time.

_'Chopper is already looking for medicine, but I don't think it's enough to-'_

Medicine, she said... No, that wouldn't be enough indeed. Not even for a moment.

What the cook had, ran deeper than any wound doctors could heal.

Smashing the door to the kitchen, I noticed he wasn't there, so I made fast steps towards another room I was sure to find him in...and I did...

It was kind of refreshing on the outside, to see curly eyebrows sit there calmly, watching fishes in the aquarium, smoking his cigarette.

When I was standing before him, he turned around and I saw them... Dark circles under his eyes, his hair a mess and clothes wrinkled...could you get any thinner than he already was, I wondered..?

"You're back early..." he said normally, remaining sited where he was...and I cut to the chase fast.

It has already been one night and an entire morning. I wasn't patient enough for simple chat when there was something more important at stake.

"Tell me, shitty cook..." I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible as I looked directly into confused blue eyes, "Tell me without looking away, right now...truthfully..." a pause, during which I saw something unreadable flash in the mist of all that blue. I could guess the reason, but that was not currently important because this needed to be confronted, "...are you _really_ a former noble...a tenryuubito... or whatever?"

And I saw something I wished could have been avoided somehow.

At that very second, his entire world fell apart...as the half-finished cigarette fell to the floor.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter Four: Bliss

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is the reason why I raised the rating. And that reason isn't because I suddenly decided to go for a sex scene...

This is Sanji's POV.

Prepare for something pretty damn bad...you have been warned.

_**Chapter Four: Bliss**_

If I'm blond, then I must be a noble.

If I have seen slaves getting beaten up before my eyes, then I must be a noble.

If I remember being called a 'prince', then I must be a noble.

If I remember wearing fancy clothes, then I must be a noble.

If me seeing women being mistreated is a result of my gentleman attitude towards them, then I must be a noble.

I ran away from that horrid place, I became a cook, they are looking for me, my face is everywhere...no, they won't find me because of my misleading bounty posters, I had siblings, I-

I am a noble.

I am a noble.

I am a noble.

Noble.

Noble.

_Noble._

...maybe a tenryuubito...but that would be much worse.

But maybe I am one. A born scum of this world, everything that is wrong with it. Maybe that is me indeed.

This I don't remember.

But what I do remember is as clear as life itself.

My real name is Roosevelt of noble heritage. I came from North Blue.

That is all I need to know.

The horrors I have witnessed...they would be enough to destroy any weak-hearted person.

And I was five when I witnessed it all.

Only...five.

Blessed with a high rank among my brothers and sisters, I was youngest in the family. Wherever I went - rose fields would follow me. Rose petals would be thrown over my head. I would always be presented with roses.

Roosevelt...roses...

Roses.

Roses.

_Roses._

It was a red river poured over my head... I was running down a river of blood. Everything I was presented with was...blood.

_Blood._

It was blood of unfortunate people...mostly innocent people, all captured for the sick entertainment of the 'upper class', nobles...

World nobles.

Celestial...Dragons...

After I managed to runaway from that hell hole at the age of nine... There wasn't a single day that I wasn't hunted by screams, begs for help, mercy, blood, gore...

Pure...gore.

I saw it all... I-I saw it all with my very own eyes... Rape, they were mistreating women...slaves...they were slowly killing them... I have seen them do it with all the means possible.

They were...peeling skin.

I could see bone.

Pools of red.

I could do nothing. And...my brothers laughed. They all laughed. They were euphoric. My sisters...they pretended to be perfect ladies, they pretended they didn't know.

...I...I still love them though. They didn't mistreat anyone. Women are still kinder than men.

Isn't that right..?

_Right?!_

I was going to become like them. I was going to be forced that outlook, that mindset...that I could do anything.

That life of a slave meant nothing. It was like stepping on an ant.

N-no... I couldn't accept that.

Anything but that.

No.

So I ran. For the first time, I learned what it was like to survive, to fend for yourself.

I had a companion.

But he died protecting me.

He died protecting a noble scum.

I realized the world hated me. Everyone hated me and my family. Every single person I met.

I couldn't tell them. I needed to keep this a secret.

I am no noble.

I am no noble.

Not a noble.

Not a noble.

A noble...

...Tenryuubito...

It was cold. I was hungry. I was weak.

I was going to die.

But I was saved.

By the same normal people...they hated me and my family... People whose blood color was the same as mine. Rank was a tool...created by the rich to rule this world.

The world that needed to be freed.

I am no noble.

The past doesn't matter-

I-

I-

He...doesn't believe me. Zoro doesn't believe my...story.

Why? Where is the wrong in it?

He hates the nobles too, right? I hate them too...

Does he hate me? He does.

He hates me...like the rest of them.

The entire crew. My nakama...family.

Are they still my family?

No, I can't doubt them...b-but...why...why are they doubting me.

I am not lying.

I am not lying.

Not lying.

Not lying.

_Not-_

I never lie...then...why don't they believe...me..?

No...not that...why does _he_...not believe me..?

He was the only one who did. The only one.

Then...why this. Why now?

Why question it?

It took a lot out of me. It took a lot of courage and strength to reveal my real identity, knowing what they thought of them, me...but...

I am the same as Sabo. So why...

Why.

Why.

_**W h y ? ? ! ! !**_

A painful pang shot through my heart and I dropped to my knees, tears streamed down my cheeks in rivers and I grabbed my hair...then screamed.

Screamed.

Loudly.

_Loudly._

Just like...the slaves.

The slaves.

Slaves.

I-

"Oi! Get ahold of yourself, Sanji! Sanji!"

Who..?

No...Roosevelt...

Someone was...shaking me. What was I doing? Roses. Red. Blood...there was blood on my fingers.

I was restrained. My eyes went wide. Another pang in my heart.

No!

I thrashed violently, I kicked, I punched, I scratched, I bit...everything everything.

Escape.

Escape.

I needed to get out.

Get out.

Get out.

Get out.

Out.

One, two, three...one, two three...

Silence.

I was calm.

I opened my eyes. Something warm. Green algae. He was...hugging me. He held me tightly. He didn't say anything. He-

"Zoro..." his name left my lips...and I instantly saw his face.

Ah!

"W-who-"

I traced the bloodied scar on his eye. I-I...

I...didn't...did...I?

"Nevermind it..." his voice was calm and quiet...as if any louder and it would...

I-I would...

I started shaking, convulsing violently, gripping his robe.

What was...wrong with me...

W-wrong..? Was there something...wrong..?

There was...after all...wasn't there?

Huh?

He lifted me...sat me down on the...sofa.

"Idiot... I am not a damsel in...distress," I hardly recognized my own voice.

"...no, you are much worse," he put a hand to my cheek and looked me in the eye.

Focus. I needed to...focus on his-

Ugh-

I couldn't hold it in - I threw up. I threw up on the floor below me. Pain- headache- sickness-

Was I going to...die?

He was still there.

He was there with me all this time.

Why...

Why was he...there..?

"You don't...believe me either."

His hold on me tightened...I blinked slowly.

He was like everyone else. I was a fool. A fool.

A...fool.

They all thought I was sick. They think my past is a lie.

He thinks so too.

Even...Zoro.

After I told him everything too...

"I believe you..." he shocked me with his words, I looked up in search of his eye, "I want to believe."

He was different...from everyone else.

But...

Why was I...being rejected...in the first place.

A parasite...

Was I...a parasite?

But...Sabo was too then...and they didn't reject him.

Why...me then..?

What did I...do..?

But now...he...believed me.

Zoro...believed me. I needed nothing else.

I needed no one else.

Caressing his shoulder and down his arm...a repeat of what happened at the fight with Kuma...all over again...all over.

I wasn't going to lose him this time...

Right..?

"Hold...me..." my lids became heavy and I was engulfed by inviting darkness.

_Bliss..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

*offers a cup of tea...drinks some too*


	5. Chapter Five: Breach Of Trust

**Author's Notes:** My apologies, I didn't have time to write more than this. And I have (sad?) news: I am going to have to put this on hold for the next month. After Christmas, I will resume this story. I just didn't want to leave it hanging after Sanji's heavy POV (it was heavy to me...and I struggled to write anything after it...), so here you go.

We are back to Zoro's POV too, of course.

_**Chapter Five: Breach Of Trust**_

...If anyone ever, under any circumstances asked me, what I felt at the time I saw the cook break down...

I would never, ever, be able to convey the feelings for as long as I lived.

When Kuina died-

No, I can't even compare it to that. These were two completely different matters/situations...right? And I am not about to remember an old friend like this.

And currently, I was too focused on the present to remember the past.

I just... I can't. This never happened to me before. And I feel...lost, if anything. More lost than I have ever been since the day I left my village.

What was I supposed to think? And more importantly...what was I supposed to do?

The cook wasn't lying...I knew it, I felt it with every damn cell within my body...and my reopened eye-scar, in fact.

...so I guess I found my answer.

Goddamn...but then...why...why was everyone else so skeptical?

Why?!

"Zoro-san, we need to treat that," came Chopper's voice as he leaned to my face with a few bandages... And I pulled his hooves away from myself, giving him an annoyed look, making the poor reindeer hide behind his backpack.

"Not necessary," I muttered and looked towards the entire crew gathered around Sanji, who was still passed out. But at least he was lying comfortably in bed.

I had no secrets from these guys, I told them everything that happened.

"Yohoho~ Is he really going to be okay?"

"Of course he is! He ain't called 'Black Leg' for nothing!"

"Exactly! He is gonna feel SUPER soon enough, you'll see!"

"Luffy! Stop making faces, he can't see them anyway."

"Bleeeeeh~"

"You too Usopp!"

"We're sorry..."

It was very lively, making me wonder absentmindedly if it was like this too when I was out cold after the battle with Kuma...

"...what if he wakes up and thinks he is a revolutionary?" came Robin's assumption...and a deep frown appeared on my face.

Not this again... But it looked like she was being serious anyway.

"That is unlikely... But I wonder just how deep his trauma lies for him to think he is a noble..." Chopper made a thoughtful face, then started roaming through his bag, "I think I have something that could help with tha-"

"No one is going to treat him!" I snapped again...not exactly at Chopper, though he jumped again anyway, as I glared at my nakama, stood up from my seat and got close to the bed. Everyone's faces were on me and nobody said a single word as I stared at the peaceful sleeping face, before concluding, "He is not sick."

Nami sighed beside me, "Zoro... I already told you what happened...and you still stubbornly refuse to believe the truth?"

"I can see only one truth," I glared at her, "And that truth is obvious to me as day and night themselves."

"...that is very kind of you to support your nakama until the very end, Zoro-san. I believe Sanji-san is very lucky to have a friend like you," Sabo, who has been quiet all this time, finally spoke up... But I hardly registered everything he said.

Friend..?

"But..." obviously he wasn't done, I felt like I was going against the entire world, not that it was anything new, "...when I talked to Sanji-san, something became very clear to me. Apart from his vague description-" bullshit, it wasn't at all vague, "-he spoke of a non-existent noble family," a pause, "I learned about all of the branches when I was younger. I cannot be wrong about this..."

"He has been behaving strangely too lately..." Usopp added, pointing with a finger at his own head, "Have you seen him wear that ball hat?"

"Nishishi, I found it funny!" Luffy claimed loudly, getting a smack over his head from Nami.

I can't explain why he wore the hat either, but I don't exactly find it amusing anymore.

In fact...nothing is the same anymore. Everything, absolutely everything...has changed.

And after curly's display... I just couldn't bring myself to think the way they were. Because no one can fake such emotions.

Whether he really is a noble or not isn't even an issue here...the fact they were doubting him so easily is what I couldn't understand.

This was unlike the crew I remembered being part of.

Or maybe I was just overthinking it now.

They were concerned, just like me. They wanted to help, of course.

But...

They were claiming the cook was crazy.

That I couldn't accept.

"Hear that Zoro? Now step down already and let Chopper-"

"No," I said firmly, "Before making conclusions - let the idiot wake up and explain himself properl-"

"B-but if this continues, he-"

"Everyone deserves a second chance," I almost snarled out...and the conversation was over.

In the end, I didn't get to find out anymore than I already knew as everyone slowly left the room, leaving me alone with my racing thoughts and boiling blood.

I had no regrets for choosing the cook's side. Not one regret at all.

As soon as he woke up though, I knew I had to do one thing...

Apologize for acting out of my way...and doubting him so easily.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter Six: Beyond Rain - There Is Hope

**A/N:** My apologies for taking so long with this one...but I had a lot of crap going on in my head that needed to be sorted out, so that's the reason this took a while. All I will say is... I hope I'll manage to convey everything in the next chapter better...and that I haven't lost my touch at writing completely. I did try writing a few times during the past month and a half, but I can't say anything nice came out of it...unfortunately.

Anyway, I know it's short, but it needed to be done the way it was done. The next chapter is going to be more eventful.

Sorry for the crappier-than-usual pacing...and description.

_**Chapter Six: Beyond Rain - There Is Hope  
><strong>_

I am not sure how many times I dozed off and woke up by the time he opened his eyes... But I never left his side during the entire time. Why? Because I needed to give him something as soon as he was up and around. I wasn't patient enough to wait till he recovered completely...and at the same time, I had a nagging feeling he wanted to hear someone was supporting him, completely, without a doubt.

I questioned a few times why the person supporting him was me, out of everyone, but then I came to a realization that it could only be me. He was mistreated badly for nothing, only because of an idea the entire crew seemed to share. And I am very conscious when it comes to these things...

And I still think he is not insane either way.

During the time I was there, only Chopper visited frequently...to check on Sanji's condition and bring me food. Hn...for some reason, even the food didn't taste as good anymore when it wasn't done by his hands.

Chopper wasn't the only one worried about the cook, obviously...but after the last and only confrontation, it was decided to give him some peace, especially since his 'trauma' was psychological. That especially meant Luffy wasn't allowed into the room.

So by the time he opened his eyes, I almost forgot what it was I was waiting for to say all this time. He wore a confused expression on his face, blinking a few times, trying to focus his eyes, pushing blond locks slowly out of his face, before looking at me with those piercing blue eyes. I remained sited, not saying anything...neither wishing to ruin such a peaceful atmosphere.

Yet, even so... The more silence lingered - the more the urge to apologize rose from the depths of my gut.

Ironically though, as I opened my mouth to do just that, he raised his thin hand to my face, making me frown in confusion, his fingers brushing the eye-scar, "You didn't treat it..." I detected sadness in his voice...or was it tiredness? How the hell could he be tired after sleeping for so long?

"Forget it...dumbass..." I moved back from his hand. He held his hand in place moments longer, then put it down.

He remembered everything that happened, didn't he..? Because he averted his gaze away from me.

Why was he blaming himself for something so little..? I couldn't understand. I had a scar there in the first place, so-

Ah, the apology...

"I'm...sorry," I muttered, catching his attention again in seconds, "I was fast to doubt you."

Curly eyebrows was surprised to hear that, yes, but...there was something else in his eyes, something I couldn't understand...and a tender smile spread on his lips right after. Okay, that much I could understand.

He didn't say anything for a while...and I didn't either. And for some reason it wasn't as awkward as one would suspect in that situation.

"Thank you...for believing me."

"Oi, don't go out of your way and thank me."

"In this kind of situation...it's more than alright."

"Hn."

"How long was I out?"

A pause on my part as I thought about it, "I don't know, probably a few days."

I wasn't sure it was two days, but he needed answers and it was the best one I could offer.

"Whaat?!" he shot upwards in a matter of seconds, throwing the blanket off and I was forced to restrain him from getting out of bed.

Was he still...unstable..?

The thought that what happened last time could be repeated didn't amuse me one bit.

"What's gone into you?"

"I need to go cook. What were you eating for the last couple of days?! The balance-"

"Calm down, asshole..." I grumbled at him, the grip on his shoulders not lessening, "We are all alive, Nami and Robin took over cooking for now. Nothing would have happened to us even if we ate bread for two days straight."

"But..." he relaxed a bit and I took the opportunity to pull him down in bed again, "Rest, doctor's orders."

The cook stared at me moments longer, then snorted, "You are the furthest thing from a doctor...too dumb."

"Oi!"

He snickered. And it was okay.

"Here," I presented him with dinner Chopper brought me that day. It already went cold, but it was still eatable none the less. I didn't feel like food currently...and I was sure the idiot was hungry out of his mind. I knew the feeling far too well.

"Ah!" he stared at the food with shocked eyes from all directions, as if I presented him with gold.

How much more stupid could one get..?

And _I_ was the dumb one?

...I knew the reason he was doing that far to well as his eyes softened, "Food prepared by Nami-swan's and Robin-chwan's tender hands," he was practically shaking from joy as he took the chopsticks and dug into the food, his eyes tearing up for even greater effect.

I sighed annoyed, "No matter what, idiocy is incurable."

"Shut up damn marimo!"

At least this proved he was feeling better...and I smiled to myself as I looked away.

...but with casual, tender moments, comes the cruel reality. And after his meal, I told him about what happened when he was out.

"...It's your choice to do as you like."

"You don't need to tell me that," and he went quiet, deep in thought, before sighing and nodding his head, "I will confront them my own way. This ridiculousness needs to end already."

A nod from me. Good, it was all as good as settled now, right? All he had to do was talk to our nakama properly, they would understand and we would move on...right? Noble or not, this damn annoying Ero-cook was a rightful member of our crew. He was with us before Grand Line as well. And it also meant he needed to be trusted like none other.

He never once betrayed us and he never would. His past didn't matter one bit. And everyone needed to realize that.

Hn, my optimism better not go down in flames though.

...this entire situation was giving me a major headache though. After this was done, I was definitely going to catch up on sleep. Sleep for an entire day without a fail. And if anyone dares disturb it, I'm gonna-

"...I am still wondering one thing though..." the blond started as he rummaged through his clothes in search of cigarettes and a lighter, "Why you chose my side...but," he found his much needed drug, lit it and took a deep drag, relaxing back into the prompted pillow, staring at the ceiling, "I know what you will say...and you are right...deep down, I know the reason why."

A weird look from me, "Then why start the unnecessary conversation in the first place?"

Another pause, another silence. My question didn't need an answer anyway...at least for now. We could discuss secondary things later. All that mattered currently was the unpleasant situation at hand.

And each of us was forced into our own thoughts.

I had no idea what he was thinking, but I was thinking about one thing...how much I missed this curly's onigiri.

Hn...maybe I should go eat something after all.

"It's still raining...huh..." was what brought me out of my thoughts. He was staring out the porthole.

"Yeah...but it should stop soon."

"Since when are you a god?"

"I am not," I gazed at the water running down the glass, "But I know it."

And for the first time in my life, hope for it. Because the rest, no matter what happened next, was out of my hands.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
